From the Ritz to the Rubble
by DONT INJURE THE GINGER
Summary: The war was finally over and the trio would have a chance to live a normal life. Unfortunately, they realize nothing will ever be normal for them when they wake up in 1978.
1. Chapter 1

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

* * *

Harry should have known better.

"R-Ron? Hermione?" croaked out Harry, his voice coming out huskily. He heard a small groan and the sound of someone scuffling to their feet.

"We're here, Harry," said Hermione slowly. He felt a pair of hands on his arm. He stood up and stared into the frightened gazes of Ron and Hermione.

"What… what happened?" Ron and Hermione shared a meaningful look much to Harry's chagrin. Was this what he had to look forward to when dealing with their newfound relationship? Perhaps Harry would find Ginny and attempt to do the same in front of Ron. Harry was sure Ginny wouldn't mind exploiting their relationship in front of her older brother. Hermione swallowed and held out her hand.

Lying in her palm were shards of sand and glass.

"Er," began Harry confusedly, "Am I supposed to know what this is?"

"Harry, this is a time turner. This _was_ a time turner." Harry felt himself grip his wand tightly, the right wand he noted to himself. How good it felt to have his old Holly wand back in his grip. Harry found himself looking around his two friends. They were in Hogwarts, he realized. There was just one main difference.

It wasn't _his_ Hogwarts.

The walls all stood upright. The floors gleamed as if just having been polished with the sun gleaming down. Harry looked over his shoulder. To his surprise, the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office no longer looked beaten down and punch drunk. It stood upright and proud, leering at the three students who stood in the hallway in front of it.

"Where… where the bloody hell are we?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing at the gargoyle before he turned back to his friends. Hermione swallowed before answering.

"I think the real question, Harry, is _when_ are we?"

"Excuse me!"

The trio froze. Hermione and Ron's eyes widened and Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of them, looking about 50 years younger. War really does age a person, mused Harry. Her wand was pointed to the three of them.

"I should have known, Mr. Potter. I don't know what you're up to, but- goodness, Mr. Potter? What's happened to you? How did you get so hurt?" Harry blinked and looked down. His clothes were raggedy and torn and singed. He was pretty sure dirt, grime, and blood mixed all over his hands and face. McGonagall paused, her outstretched wand arm faltering slightly. "Who are you two? How did you get into Hogwarts?"

"Professor, it's us," said Ron quickly. McGonagall shot a spell at Ron's feet and he jumped. "Bloody hell, professor! If this is the thanks I get for saving you from Grawp's feet…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Mr. Potter, _what_ is going on here? I knew Headmaster was out of his mind when making you Head Boy-"

"What did you just say?" asked Hermione quickly. Harry froze. Head Boy? Headmaster? Harry suddenly froze.

"Hermione," said Harry, grabbing her sleeve suddenly, startling her in the process. "Guys… guys my _dad_ was Head Boy… you don't think.. she thinks… oh my god."

"Mr. Potter! I won't ask - "

"Oh, Minnie, what's all the ruckus about?" asked someone coming up from behind McGonagall. Harry stiffened. Harry would recognize the easy-going voice of James Potter anywhere. After all, for the longest time, the only time he'd heard his father was when he told his mother to run. And, that was only in his head.

They looked just like each other.

Harry had never paid attention before, but it was so true, now he realized. No wonder Snape hated him so much. In fact, Harry felt as if he was staring into a mirror. A mirror with hazel colored eyes.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked the boy hesitantly. "If you… then… who is…?" James turned his gaze away from his Transfiguration professor to the three students standing before him. His grin slowly disappeared as his gaze fell upon Harry. Suddenly, Harry found himself staring at the end of his father's own wand.

"Wait! Please, we… we're in trouble," said Hermione. Both James and McGonagall stared at Hermione and their gazes softened into expressions of worry. The word _Mudblood_ blared at them. Hermione's hair was back to its usual state of frizziness, though blood and dirt were woven into the strands. Her face, too, had been dirtied. Ron stepped up to Hermione's side, grabbing her hand in his. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"What do I owe the pleasure, Miss?" Harry's breath hitched in his throat as Dumbledore stepped off the last step of the staircase that led to the Headmaster's office. Just only moments Harry had been speaking to his _portrait_, asking if he thought it was okay to hide the wand so that it's power would die out. Harry swallowed and took a deep breath when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up and met Ron's gaze gratefully, who nodded back at him.

"Hermione Granger, professor Dumbledore. Can we speak somewhere privately? The matter on which we must speak requires the utmost discretion," said Hermione. Her hands were trembling and Harry's own body felt as if it were out of control. He took a hesitant step towards James, who eyed him warily. He took another step. Then another. Another. He swallowed as he stood right in front of his father.

Just a few hours ago he had spoken to his father. Asked if it hurt to die. James tilted his head slightly to the side as he eyed Harry up and down. Harry found himself feeling rather shy. This was the first time his father was really seeing him. This was the first time Harry was seeing his father _in person_. Harry reached out then immediately shrunk back, coughing and turning away.

"Harry," said Hermione softly.

"I _know_. It's not him. Not really. I just - " Harry wiped at his eyes tiredly.

"Anything you need to say in front of the Headmaster, you can say in front of me as well!" said McGonagall with a huff.

"The same goes for me," said James. "I'm Head Boy. If you three are in any sort of trouble, you can talk to me about it, regardless if you're students here or not." His voice was filled with such conviction Harry felt as if he should simply tell his father everything.

"It is quite alright, Professor McGonagall. Mr. Potter. I am undoubtedly sure that I will be perfectly fine. Shall the four of us retire to my office?"

"Yes, please," answered Ron with a nod. The three students hesitantly followed the headmaster into his office. Harry noted that it looked exactly the same as it had from previous years. Fawkes trilled and landed in front of Harry, nuzzling his beak against Harry's palm which he brought up to stroke the bird. Harry smiled at it fondly. He hadn't seen the bird since the funeral. Harry blinked and took another deep breath. No. It hadn't happened yet. Harry couldn't focus on that now. Harry couldn't be emotional. He had to be logical.

"Fawkes seems to be quite taken with you," said Dumbledore airily. Harry nodded slowly.

"He's saved me before," replied Harry with a grin. "I never did thank you for that, did I, Fawkes?" The bird trilled at him and nipped at his fingers affectionately.

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand. He's saved you before?"

"In my second year here." Dumbledore looked confused and Hermione finally interjected.

"Professor, my name is Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and that is Harry Potter." Dumbledore's usually schooled expression turned to one of surprise. "We come from the future. 21 years from now."

"Well, this certainly wasn't what I had in mind for what I was going to do today," Dumbledore finally said after a long silence. "May I ask how you have done this?"

"I think it was the time turner," said Hermione, slowly depositing the broken shards of the object onto Dumbledore's desk. "Unfortunately, it wasn't just that. Time turners at most, can send you back a few days. I think it was Hogwarts that sent us back this far."

"What do you mean, Mione?" asked Ron, sharing a confused glance with Harry who shrugged.

"Well, after the battle, Hogwarts was just… nearly destroyed. The professors used some very old, ancient magic to get the school to fight and defend itself. Didn't you notice during the battle? The school was fighting, too." At Harry and Ron's sheepish glances, Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, you two!"

"Hogwarts fought?" Dumbledore asked gravely. "Hogwarts only brings up its most ancient magic when it's got no other options left… what… what did you children go through?"

"Too much," retorted Harry bitterly, holding the gaze of his old headmaster briefly. Dumbledore looked away first, looking flustered. He gently picked up a piece of the time turner and studied it.

"These devices have just been created. A prototype. I'm not quite sure we have the knowledge to send you back." The trio stiffened.

"Professor Dumbledore, please! You _have_ to help us! I just.. I just want to go home," said Hermione softly, her head hanging. Harry put on a hand on her hand and Ron pulled Hermione into his side. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Of course, my dear," responded Dumbledore in kind. "I will contact an old friend in the Department of Mysteries. Do you mind if I send him this time turner? Perhaps we can speed up the research if we give them a head start." His eyes twinkled mischievously. Hermione bit her lip. Of course she was weighing the pros and cons. Harry knew that they had already broken so many time traveling laws. Harry sighed. Hermione shouldn't have to make a decision like this. None of them should. They were barely seventeen, and they had grown up way too fast. She finally relented and nodded slowly. "Excellent, Miss Granger. Now, while we wait for news, we must figure out your sleeping arrangements. As much as I'd like to hear about your… future, I'm afraid of what that might do for the timelines."

"Could we just go to Gryffindor tower, professor? Harry, Hermione, and I were all Gryffindors. We'll keep to ourselves and everything. You won't have to worry," said Ron with a firm nod. Harry sat up straight at the prospect of his four-poster bed. Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley, was it? First things first, we must change your name. Yours as well, Mr. Potter. I don't think we need to change yours, Ms. Granger. Do you have any wizarding relatives?" asked Dumbledore, turning back to Hermione, who tugged on her sleeve, desperately. She shook her head.

"I'm a muggle-born, sir."

"Wonderful! Any ideas of what you two would like to be called?"

"Can we keep our first names? I can go by Ron Wilson," said Ron with a grimace. Harry felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Ron was proud to be a Weasley and wouldn't like that he'd have to hide his name.

"You can call me, Harry… Green," Harry finally muttered, thinking of his eyes.

"Green? That's the best you could come up with, mate?" asked Ron jokingly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up, _Wilson_," retorted Harry, though he was smiling himself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Wilson, Mr. Green, Ms. Granger. Now, shall I call our Head Boy and Girl to collect you?" Harry looked back up and held back a sigh.

"I would suggest a glamour charm, but dad's already seen me. McGonagall too," Harry said to his friends.

"So Mr. Potter _is_ your father then? I assumed as much," said Dumbledore with a smile. "May I ask who your mother is?"

"Lily Evans," said Harry without thinking.

"I should have guessed. You have her eyes." Harry nodded.

"You look too much like him, Harry," said Hermione. "I mean, even McGonagall couldn't tell that you weren't your own father."

"Perhaps we should let Mr. Potter in on the fact that his son is here? Perhaps he could even vouch for young Harry here. They could be cousins," said Dumbledore slowly, looking back at Harry who bit his lip before nodding.

"I'd… I'd like for one of them to know, at least," replied Harry thinking of his parents. This time it was Hermione who gripped his hand. He smiled at her. "You're not mad that I'm screwing up the timeline." Hermione gave a watery chuckle.

"Oh, we've all screwed it up way too much already."

"Very well. Fawkes? Could you please retrieve Mr. Potter for me?" The trio watched as the bird disappeared from the window. Now, all they had to do was wait.

* * *

**A/N: Just a random idea I had! :o Rate/review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter was staring at Harry weirdly, eyeing him up and down. Harry looked at his two friends who were staring at him in worry. What was there to worry about? Other than his own father deciding he was a weird person and wanted nothing to do with him.

Really.

Nothing to worry about.

Harry swallowed. Of course James would need time to digest this information. It wasn't every day in the wizarding world that someone's own son would come from the future. Harry was sure that if any of his kids came from the future, he'd faint.

So really, James Potter was taking this _very _well.

Harry suddenly wished he had showered or at least washed all the blood and dirt from his body. Worn a suit even. Harry used to imagine meeting his parents in person but he never thought he'd be covered in filth.

"You have a seeker build," said James finally with a nod. It was so quick that Harry nearly missed it. He opened his mouth and closed it.

"He _is_ a seeker. Made the team in first year!" interjected Ron quickly, giving Harry a look that the boy-who-lived-twice interpreted to mean as: say something!

"First _year_? Merlin, you must be the youngest seeker in -"

"A century. Yeah. I've been told," said Harry with a small smile. James grinned.

"My son! _My_ son is the youngest seeker in a century! Oh, wait until Sirius hears about this! He'll be so jealous - " Dumbledore interrupted James by clearing his throat.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black cannot know about this. _No one_ can," said Dumbledore, looking rather gravely at James who frowned.

"But I don't know how I'm going to hide a secret of this magnitude from my friends? We don't keep secrets from each other, Professor. They wouldn't tell anyone either!"

"While I do agree that you and your friends have a particularly strong bond, Mr. Potter, the fewer people that know about this will be for the better. Telling more people could mean disrupting the time continuum even further. We cannot even surmise the amount of damage that has already been done." James sighed and nodded.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. You have my word."

"Glad to have it, Mr. Potter. The three of them have already created their own identities for themselves and they are all going to be joining Gryffindor house. There is also the matter of your appearance, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, adding the last part to Harry.

"Call me Harry, sir. It'll help avoid confusion. Also, I don't think I want to wear a glamour." Harry wasn't exactly proud of the way he looked. He had as many insecurities as the next 17-year-old, but he didn't want to change. After all the hell he'd been put through, he at least wanted to not change every physical aspect of himself.

"No, you don't have to. You can keep your last name, too, Harry. You can be my brother."

"I don't think that would work! I mean everyone knows the Potter's only have _one_ son and how would they have hid another and for what reason? People would start to get much too nosy - " started Hermione, but James easily waved her off.

"Harry could pass off for my twin who was very, very ill up until this past year. I mean, no offense, Harry, but you even look like you've just recovered from your deathbed." Harry looked down and frowned. He'd finally sprouted upwards and it was true; he was the exact same height as his father. The only real difference between them was their eyes… and the fact that Harry was looking rather malnourished.

"S'not my fault…" mumbled Harry, looking at his two friends who smiled sympathetically at him. He eyed them and noticed that he wasn't the only one who looked sickly. Hermione was practically ash and bones. Ron, who had always had a strong build, was beginning to look leaner. This past year had really taken a toll on them.

"What of your parents, Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"They'll agree. I know they will. We don't have to tell them who Harry really is. They'll trust me though. And I know they'll adore Harry," he added with a grin in Harry's direction who gave a weak smile in return.

Harry's mind was screaming at him to say no because none of this would work. It was a completely ridiculous idea, truth be told, but Harry was feeling so drowsy and tired that he couldn't even argue. As if reading his mind, Ron yawned suddenly. Dumbledore's attention turned to Ron and he frowned.

"I apologize, you three. I realize you must all be tired. Perhaps Mr. Potter can show you to Gryffindor tower?"

"Please, sir," agreed Hermione, suddenly sitting up.

"Very well. After you all get some rest, you can return to my office and we can review details over a bowl of fizzing whizzbee's." The trio didn't even look at the headmaster weirdly. They were used to his cryptic and eccentric remarks. It would be very, very hard to surprise them. The four students all left Dumbledore's office. The first few minutes were rather awkward, with James continuously stealing thoughtful gazes at Harry.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Harry finally with a sigh.

"No," replied James easily. "Just wondering why you're all covered in blood. Pretty normal question, I think." Harry swallowed. All he wanted to do was to sit down with his father and tell him every single little detail of his life. James could change things. Peter wouldn't be secret keeper. Regulus could have finished off the horcruxes. Voldemort could be killed. No one would have to die.

Remus. Tonks. Fred. Sirius. Mad-Eye….

They could _all_ live.

"It's a really long story," said Hermione suddenly, narrowing her eyes at Harry. It was as if she knew what he was thinking. How did she know _everything_?

"I can wait," said James with a grin, putting his hands on his pockets. "So tell me, who's your favorite quidditch team, Harry?" Harry opened his mouth to answer when he realized he didn't have a favorite team. Quidditch was something he played, not _followed_ professionally.

"Er, I don't have one."

"What?!" asked James in shock. "How could I let my _own son_ go through life without converting him into a Puddlemere fan?" Suddenly, Ron scoffed.

"Yeah, if you want him to get beaten up or something. Puddlemere's a joke."

"Oi, Puddlemere is wonderful! They have the greatest quidditch player of all time ever. I plan on naming my son Quasimoto Supremo after him…. er, my son after you of course, Harry." Hermione giggled.

"It seems that your mum is the one who named you, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah… to think you would have been named _Supremo_," shuddered Ron. "Truth be told, I would have never been your friend if that was your name. Sorry, mate." Harry tried to look annoyed at his friend, but instead found himself smiling.

"True friendship," muttered Harry dryly.

"Speaking of mothers… you wouldn't happen to uh, want to let me know who that is?" asked James, who ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"I don't think I'm allowed to do that. I can give you a hint though?" Hermione looked at Harry scandalized who merely shrugged. Ron snickered. James straightened up at the prospect and nodded quickly. "I've got my mother's eyes."

James suddenly stopped and turned around, looking deep into Harry's eyes. Harry swallowed and blinked once before James took a step back with a firm nod.

"I'll find out by tonight," he said with an air of confidence. They started walking again and Harry avoided the burning gaze of Hermione Granger at all cost.

When they finally arrived to the Gryffindor common room, the first thing Harry noticed was that it was quite empty. The second thing was that it looked exactly the same. The fire was even still roaring the same way. He blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath. It was so weird being back. He exhaled deeply.

Back _home_.

"Dumbledore said you were all Gryffindors?" asked James. At their nods, he beamed. "Good. I'd have disowned you if you went anywhere else." At Harry's worried glance, James laughed. "I'm only kidding, Harry! Jeez, haven't heard of a joke before? That's worrying. I hope I haven't turned into some kind of stick in the mud dad."

"No, no," said Harry quickly, shaking his head. "How could, uh, a Marauder ever turn into a stick in the mud?" Harry added slowly with a weak smile. James grinned widely.

"Ah, of course! I'm glad I've at least told you of my legend here. Is it safe to assume you're carrying on the traditions in my honor?"

"Considering that Hogwarts has nearly shut down every year since Harry's been there, it's safe to assume he's inherited a bit of troublemaking," replied Ron breezily with another yawn. Harry frowned. He didn't want any of that to happen. Trouble simply had a way of finding him. James clapped him on the back and beamed at him. He then wiped an imaginary tear away.

"My own son. I couldn't be happier. I think I need a moment," said James as he pretended to sniffle away tears. The trio smiled at James' antics. "Right, so you guys already know that boys dorms are over there and the girls is over there. Boys can't walk up the girls steps, but uh, if you want, I know a good way up," added James quietly with a wink. Hermione looked scandalized while Ron and Harry both blushed. Harry felt absolutely embarrassed that his own father was telling him how to get up the girls staircase. "I have to get to charms, so why don't you guys go on and get refreshed, maybe take a nap? I'll get you guys up for dinner, then afterwards we can go back to Dumbledore's, yeah?"

The trio all nodded in unison. They were all much too tired to say anything else. Hermione left Ron's hands and hugged Harry tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Proud of you, Harry." He nodded and headed up the stairs, allowing for Hermione to have a quick goodbye with Ron. He caught up to Harry on the steps, positively glowing.

"Things going well, then?" Harry asked his ginger friend. Ron merely grinned at him in response. Harry snorted and shook his head. They barely registered the two new beds in the corner and both headed to the showers. Harry took a rather long shower. He heard Ron's shower click off long before he turned off his own, instead lingering to let the scalding hot water massage his muscles. He got out of the shower and muttered a quick cleaning spell on his clothes that Hermione had taught him. It had come in handy so often during their prolonged camping trip. He kept his jeans off, placing them at the edge of the bed and opting to sleep in his boxers instead. He pulled the covers off and quickly climbing in, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow. His head only registered one thought before drifting into unconsciousness.

_Finally_.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for such a late update! I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep doing this story or not... but meh, what the heck! Thank you for the reviews! They keep me going! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up in a daze. He reached for his glasses on the side of his bed and slipped them on. He easily recognized the Gryffindor tower and grinned. _Home._

"Harry? You awake?" asked Ron in a quiet voice and Harry propped himself up his elbows, turning his head to his side to see Ron sitting up in his bed with a soft smile on his face. Harry nodded and sat up fully, swinging his feet over the side of his bed.

"Yeah…" said Harry slowly. His stomach growled and Ron's growled in response. The two of them looked at each other and burst into near hysterical laughter. Harry was pretty sure that they weren't only laughing at their stomachs. They were free. Voldemort was gone and they could live normal lives for the first time since they were ten years old. Well, as normal as life could get with being a wizard anyway.

"God, I could go for some of those eggs that Kreacher used to make us," said Ron, patting his stomach gently. Harry grinned.

"I know what you mean… I never did get my sandwich. You think everyone's already down for breakfast? Do you think… I mean, the great hall was pretty destroyed…" Harry bit his lip and thought back to the remnants of the Great Hall.

"Nah, when we went up to Dumbledore's office, they had already started cleaning things up. With McGonagall in charge, it probably looks better than before." Harry chuckled and nodded. Just then, a knock on the door sounded and Hermione popped her head in.

"Can I come in?" she asked, looking between the two grinning boys with a soft smile of her own. They nodded and she walked in, taking the seat next to Ron as he scooted over slightly to make room for her. She blushed and nodded, turning to Harry.

"How do you feel, Harry?" she inquired. To his own surprise, Harry smiled.

"I reckon better than I've felt in… _years_," he breathed out. Hermione frowned and bit her lip, looking away.

"Even with the… incident?" Harry looked at her with a confused glance.

"What incident?" he asked, feeling his stomach churn at the possibility of more danger.

"The time turner… going back to the 70's?" she said, looking between the two boys who suddenly wore wide eyed expressions. Harry swallowed, suddenly remembering everything that had happened right after they'd left Dumbledore's office. His father… his father knew who he was. Harry jumped up.

"I thought… I was dreaming. I didn't think I -" Harry inhaled a shaky breath and ran a hand over his face.

"Harry, mate, I didn't want to say anything but I was thinking… maybe your dad shouldn't be in on this." Harry spun to face his friend with an irritated expression.

"What do you mean?" snapped Harry. Ron held up his hands in surrender.

"Look mate, the Potter's are a pretty popular family, yeah? How can you explain a random brother showing up out of the blue?" Harry swallowed. He knew Ron was right. He knew that it was true.

"Ron's right, Harry. Especially when it comes to the Marauders. Wouldn't they think it a bit suspicious if James suddenly had a brother they didn't know about? I think the less people who know about it… well, the better."

"What do you think we should do, then?" asked Harry who sat back down on his bed in a defeated expression. No one spoke until Hermione coughed slightly.

"I studied memory charms for a bit before using a spell on my parents. It was safer if they didn't know… they would be safe until I could lift it… if I lifted it." Ron put an arm over her shoulders and hugged her to him. She smiled gratefully and turned to Harry who wore a grim expression.

"I know it's a hard decision, mate. Maybe you should wait a bit -" said Ron, but Harry shook his head.

"No. Hermione's right. There would be too many questions. Hermione, maybe you could help transfigure my appearance. I could be your brother. All three of us could have been homeschooled until our village was attacked by Voldemort… since he's still at large here," added Harry while closing his eyes. Would he never rid himself of the man? "Simple, no questions." Hermione stood up then and pointed her wand at Harry.

"Only if you're sure."

Harry nodded, taking another breath before speaking, "Yeah. I'm sure." Harry closed his eyes as Hermione whispered complicated spells Harry had never even heard of. When he opened his eyes, Ron was staring at him wide-eyed. Harry stood up and walked into the bathroom. His face was a bit more angular like Hermione's. His hair was no longer sticking up and black, rather slightly wavy and light brown. His nose was smaller and his lips fuller. He blinked in surprise as his familiar green eyes turned brown.

"Hermione, have I ever told you how bloody amazing you are?" asked Harry as he exited the bathroom with a small smile on his face. She smiled fondly at him and shook her head.

"It's something Tonks came up with. I was in fifth year when she brought it up for the first time. She'd been practicing on making better glamour charms and human transfiguration spells. It was when we were on the run that I practiced them with runes… The Tales of Beetle the Bard reminded me of rune magic so I just tried it."

"Harry Granger does have an interesting ring to it," supplied Ron with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes at the boy. "I suppose I'll just be Ron Wilson then. Easy enough to remember." Harry nodded and turned to Hermione.

"So what's the spell you'll use then?" asked Harry. Hermione cleared her throat again.

"The false memory charm. Erasing the memory will be the easy part, but I'll have to implant new memories. Luckily the memories will be easy to replace since there was only last night's memories. Your father - er, I mean James, will only remember being called to the Headmaster's office to induct us into Hogwarts. I'll implant memories of us telling him that our village was attacked by Voldemort and our families were killed so we have to come here to finish schooling, since we were being homeschooled before."

"The village… use Little Hangleton," said Harry firmly. Hermione regarded him with a wide eyed expression.

"Harry are you sure? I mean there are loads of - "

"I'm sure. Little Hangleton." Hermione opened her mouth to reply but then the door opened and James walked in.

"Oh, good you're all awa - "

"Fictamemoria!" shouted Hermione suddenly, her wand pointed directly at James. Harry whipped around and appraised her with a look of annoyance.

"Subtlety would have been nice…" he mumbled as James' took on a dazed expression. Hermione lowered her wand and James blinked before shaking his head. He looked confused and Hermione spoke up suddenly.

"You were saying something about breakfast?" she supplied. James nodded slowly then grinned.

"Right, sorry! Must have blanked out. Anyway, yes, get ready. Harry, Ron, your things are at the foot of your bed and Hermione you should be getting ready in your own dorm," he added with a wink. "I'll wait for you guys downstairs, okay?" The trio nodded as James closed the door behind him. Suddenly Ron groaned.

"Guys… James wasn't the only one who saw us. What about McGonagall?" Harry shrugged.

"We can trust her… after all she's done for us… will do for us. You know what I mean," said Harry, who absentmindedly scratched his head.

"We'll just have to talk to her and Dumbledore together. Let them know what we did," said Hermione with a firm nod before leaving the dorm to get ready.

"Can't imagine Dumbledore will be real pleased with it," said Ron as he began grab some school robes. Harry followed his example and looked through his own trunk.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, but it's for the better, right?" asked Harry. Ron sensed his friend's worry and nodded.

"I know you're thinking of whether or not you did the right thing and I'm telling you that you did, mate. It's safer for everyone if the less people know about this," said Ron with a curt nod. Harry grabbed his clothes and closed his trunk, heading towards the bathroom.

"You're right, Ron. You're right."

* * *

The two boys made it downstairs to see Hermione and James talking casually to one another. Hermione brightened upon seeing Harry and Ron. She slipped her hand into Ron's and the four walked to the Great Hall, talking about random facts of the castle. The trio did their best to maintain surprised and awestruck expressions at the magnificence of the castle. Harry tried not to think about how destroyed it had looked the day of the battle.

Just then a flurry of bright red hair walked up to the foursome and Harry found it suddenly hard to breathe. Lily Evans, his mother, was staring at him straight in the eye with a warm smile.

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans, the head girl. I heard you three will be joining us at Hogwarts this year?" she asked with a kind tone to her voice. Harry couldn't seem to find his voice. Ron cleared his throat, catching Harry's attention.

"Er, yeah," he supplied, sending a weird look at his friend. "I'm Ron Wilson and this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger, and her brother, Harry Granger." She shook both Hermione and Ron's hand. She outstretched her hand to Harry who stared at it blankly. Ron elbowed him and he suddenly snapped back to reality, slowly reaching forward to shake her hand. Her fingers were soft and warm.

"My name's Harry Granger," said Harry suddenly. Lily giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I gathered that much, Harry. Anyway, let me know if you guys need anything… or want to fact-check anything that Potter here tells you. He has a thing for practical jokes," she said with a sigh, though Harry noted she was still smiling. It was definitely a different sort of treatment compared to how Harry saw her treat James in the memory of their fifth year.

"You wound me, Evans," said James, putting a hand to his heart. She rolled her eyes at him, excused herself, and went to sit among a group of girls. James sighed happily. "That there is my future wife." Harry couldn't help but smile at his father. For what it was worth, he was one determined guy.

"Come on, I want you guys to meet the only cool guys in this school," said James suddenly, interrupting Harry's thoughts. The trio followed James to where Harry noticed three boys sitting. Ron had to elbow him again due to Harry coughing - choking - at the sight of a younger Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"These are my friends, brothers really; Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Guys, I want you to meet Hermione Granger, Ron Wilson, and Harry Granger. Just started at Hogwarts."

"Bit late in the year for that, innit," asked Peter. Harry had to quell the urge to strangle him right then and there. Instead he gave the boy a cold look.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when Voldemort attacks your home and kills your parents leaving you an orphan." Hermione and Ron nearly snapped their necks to give Harry looks, Remus coughed into his tea, Peter paled, and Sirius grinned.

"I _like_ you, Harry," said Sirius. He turned to James. "Kid's got a pair on him." James barked out a laugh before turning to Harry.

"Whatever you do, never… and I repeat _never_ hang out with Sirius alone. He will corrupt your innocent little mind." Sirius pouted in response.

"People wonder why I have no other friends… you keep scaring them away, Prongs!"

"Sorry about that," said Hermione slowly, rolling her eyes at Harry who shrugged unapologetically. "Harry's still… it's been a long couple of months for us."

"No worries, mate." said Remus with a kind smile. Harry could only see the face of the young Teddy Lupin in Tonks' arms and he simply sat down without responding. Ron patted him on the back and Harry nodded in thanks before shakily filling his plate with food.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPYYYYYY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *grins***

**I know I'm terrible for not updating this often, but I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story. If you have any thoughts, constructive criticism, etc. comment below and let me know! Hope everyone has a wonderful and loving Christmas/Yule/etc. :P **

**x**


End file.
